Caves of Sorrow, the Return: Journal of Golin Strongbeard
Expedition with Golin Strongbeard, saviour',' Phalanx, succumber to poison, Murdock, slayer of Ankhegs, Wuwei, snake lady, Bobby, the predator, Relar, tamer of birds. Aye lads, this is the tale of my redemption and how we got back at those lousy spiders. The first time we went to this cave, Welkin died. The second time someone went there, Roy died. This time, I made sure noone did. Relar having been in these caves before had done an antidote for the poison in case it was needed. He handed one vial to Murdock, Phalanx, Bobby, and kept one for himself. The expedition started out easy, we left around noon and made an early camp about 6 miles from the town. Filasport? I think I've heard it been called that. Good way to honor the lad, the first one to fall on this island. The next day started uneventfully, that is until we came upon a field with a bunch of pretty birds. I called for one of them and the nice little thing landed on my arm. Such a pretty bird, it tried pecking me a bit so i flicked it, and pandamonium broke out, let me tell ya. You'd think I hurt one of them or something but they went into a frenzy. We fought them of without any difficulty and Relar managed to calm one down with pocket fish. Who has ever heard of pocket fish before? I sure haven't but Tim seemed to like it. He called it Timothy and the snakelady wanted to kill it. I told her that noone hurts Tim! Can't blame little Timmy for his friends now can ya? Anyhow, we got to the cave later that night, and this time I cast light for Relar. We got into a fight and the snake went down. I stabilized her with my healers kit and then prayed to Moradin to heal us all up. We pushed on and Bobby saw something further in the cave, wasnt the chitterers like last time. It seemed like something else took up this cave as a home. '' ''We found a mark on the ground, drawn in blood. It kind of looked like a star, here let me draw an image for ya. It was drawn in blood in what looked to be human hands. After speaking with Relar and Immeral in town we figured out it was the glyph of Lolth. The deity popular in the underdark. When we pushed into the next room of the cave someone cast the darkness spell on us. Phalanx carried me out of it, strong lad that one. There were these lurkers I think Relar called them that ran in and out of it attacking us. When they died they exploded in a blinding light. We pushed further to the east where Relar picked some more mushrooms for antidote and we found this manmade hole into the ground, there was a ropeladder down and when I cast light and dropped a pebble down we could not see the end. '' ''Concidering we found a glyph of Lolth, underdark coins on the creatures we killed it's safe to say we may have blocked a connection from the underdark to us. Ya see, Relar cut the ladder and then we blocked it with a boulder so noone could get out. '' ''The northern part of the cave was blocked of by some spiderwebbing, really strong stuff that we couldn't break. One more expedition is needed to clear this place out once and for all.